Through the Eyes of Our Heroes
by zoenightshadedamsnckbar
Summary: Ever wonder what being at Camp is like? Or living as a demigod in the mortal world? Now is your chance. Here you can read drabbles and one-shots through the eyes of our heroes.
1. Father of the fishies

Poseidon hates being called father, it makes him feel old, which results in percy visiting Mount Olympus a lot just to say I am here to visit Pseodon, father of the fishies.

10 months ago at the celebration of the gods winning the giant war

Percy was talking to Annabeth and Calypso, when Poseidon came over, all bowed to him say "Lord Poseidon" or in Percy's case "Father".

"I would start by saying, Percy, do not call me father it makes me feel old." Poseidon said, "I would also like to congatulate all of you, you too Calypso, because honestly you are what kept Leo alive, and with out him, we may not have been here today, but enough with the sad stuff, lets go celebrate!" Poseidon said. Little did he know what his son, Perseus "Percy" Jackson was planning.

Present day

Percy was getting ready for his visit to Mount Olympus. He sparaticly visits, now that he is a god. He was worried about if wearing shorts was exceptable, but then he thought sonce when do I care what I wear, and threw on the closest clothes to him and ran out of his apartment, to vist Mount Olympus.

He got to the desk man and said, "Can I get to the 600th floor please, I am here to visit Poseidon father of the fishies." He knew, that being a god, he could flash there, but he always did this because it became tradition, and was it was fun to annoy his father this way.

* * *

I know it is short but, they will get longer, I hope. ;)


	2. Battle of the Oracles

Ocatavian once challenged Rachel to a fight, claiming there could only be one oracle, Roman or not. He wore armor and weilded a meter long sword that he could barely lift, but was confused when Rachel clutched a bag filled with blue plastic hairbrushes. Percy almost died laughing and had to be carried out by Annabeth.

The Greek oracle just met her Roman counterpart, or equalivent, Octavian. The Greek hated Ocatavian the second she met him. She hated him even more once he actually started talking.

"You beast, this camp ain't big enough for the two of us." Ocatavian growled at Rachel.

"Then I suggest you leave, immediatly." Rachel said with smirk, knowing that she did not do anything but anger Ocatavian.

"You are a - -!" Ocatavian yelled at the Oracle.

"Language, Ocatavian, at least I have enough diginity and respect to call you by your name." Rachel said.

"After lunch, me and you, at the amphitheatre, are gonna fight, since there can only be one oracle Roman or not, the winner becomes Oracle, deal?" Ocatavian said.

"Deal." Rachel said, without hesition.

Ocatavian went to the weapons shield, to find weapons, since it was still before breakfast even, while Rachel took Piper with her to a couple of dollar stores, to get blue plastic hair brushes.

"Why?" Piper asked Rachel.

"Ocatvian challenged me to a fight." Rachel said to the daughter of Aphrodite simply.

"Shouldn't you be getting weapons then!" Piper asked.

"These are weapons. If you can aim well." Rachel stated simply, yet again, and Piper just laughed. And rolled her eyes. The rest of the time the two just made small talk, and acted as two normal mortal girls. Emphasis on mortals.

Time skip to amphitheatre

All events were cancelled, orders from Apollo, just so he, all the gods, and all the demigods could watch the augur and oracle fight.

Chiron and Luna were goning to be moderators of this event.

Chiron started by announcing, "gods and demigods alike, Greek and Roman, I would like to welcome you to the fight of the Oracles, in the left we have Octavian." Octavian walked out, in full battle gear with a sword that was about, 10 sizes to big for him, and he could barly hold it. He scowled at everyone. "and in the right we have Rachel!" Rachel came out clutching a bag stuffed to capacity gilled with blue plastic hairbrushes. Annabeth and Grover stifled a laugh, whereas Percy, being the immature demigod is his started laughing uncontrollably. Percy was still lsughing after ten minutes, and Annabeth Chase had to escort him out.

Needless to say, the one with the blue plastic hairbrushes won, and maintained Oracleship.


	3. His Roman Warrior

Once the Seven decided to have a snowball fight, which turn into Annabeth warring with Percy, Hazel and Frank spriniting everywhere and flinging s owballs at each other, and Jason and Piper laughing and using thiet powers to thier advantage (Jason attacked from above, while Piper charmspeaked him into flying into a pile of snow head first. At the side of the scene sat Leo. He did not want to join because he melted all snow, and all the couples made him think of Reyna, his Roman Warrior.

"I am bored." Hazel said.

"Let us have a snowball fight." Jason said.

"A what?" Hazel asked.

"We will show come on." Annabeth said, leading Piper, Jason, Percy, and Frank to the coat and boot closet, Hazel followed deciding why not join.

Leo sat in the corner, knowing he would not play because he would melt all the snow, he tried to play earlier in the season, but it did not work. He also knew this would turn into a couples event, and his Roman Warrior, was at Roman Camp, while the problem was he was at Camp, but it was not Roman, therefore Reyna was not there.

Leo watched as all the couples played in the snow, he got more doressed as the the day went on. He tried to play solitare, but got so frustated he set the cards on fire, he tried to metwork, but the meyal was not working for Team Leo today. He even tried eating, but soon discovered that he was hungry. He was about to set himself on fore just for the heck of it, when he hot hugged from behind.

"Hello, Greek Solider." The mysterious person said.

"Roman Warrior, why are you not woth the Romans?" Leo asked Reyna ask he spun around to steal a kiss.

"What, do you not want me here, because I can leave, if you want me to." Reyna said.

"No, no I was just surprised you were here." Leo said.

"While I heard from a friend or two, that you were either extremely lonely, borred, or frustrated, because you tried to eat, play solitare, and metalwork, but nothing helped." Reyna said.

"Yeah, I might have been all of the above." Leo said.

"Let us go and do smothing fun, that does not involve the snow, Greek Solider." Reyna suggested.

"Sure, Roman Warrior, how about we go to bunker nine, and you with your amazingly awesome OCD can help me orginaze things, from my amazingly awesome nonOCD brain. Or we could find recruits for team Leo." Leo said.

"I pick the first." Reyna said, because she knew how special bunker nine is to Leo, and how he only lets special people in.

The twi spent the rest of the day hanging out in bunker nine, and Leo was even happier than the snowball fighters.

Decicated to Kathyrn daughter of Hestia, for the idea of Leyna.

Longest one yet, my goal is to make them get to 1000 words eventually, amd so you all can see my ideas. Review, if its a flame, I dont care, I dont know you, and it helps to become a better writer, so review, if it is flame, at least try to be nice about it though. Cookies to all my favs, followers, and reviewers. 3


	4. Tree shopping

Every Christmas, Thalia refused to go with the Seven to pick out a tree for the Argo II. She once hot Leo gor saying, "Aw, it'll be fun. You'll get to see your tree family, maybe they'll even try to comminucate with you."

"Thalia, do you want to come with is to buy a tree?" Percy asked the daughter of Zeus.

"Nope." Thalia said, popping the p.

"Please." Percy said.

"Yea, you have expierence with trees." Jason said. "It'll be perfect."

"The only reason that I am not hurting you is because you are my brother." Thalia said.

"Please, can you come Thalia?" Percy asked.

"Nope." Thalia said, and walked away.

Two days later

"Hey Thalia, do you want to come tree shopping?" Annabeth asked Thalia.

"Annabeth, the answer is no." Thalia said.

"Aw, it'll be fun. You'll get to see your tree family, maybe they'll try to communicate with you." Leo said to the daughter of Zeus.

Thalia got so angry and was about to electrocute Leo, when Jason calmed her down. She still got, hit Leo, and said, "Some people deserve to be high fived," Leo smiled, "in the face," he wiped that smile off his face, "with a chair." Leo ran. Thalia chased before he gave up.


	5. Seashell patterned ties

Unlike other demigods, Percy and Tyson were quite close to their father. They ocassionally sent him seashell patterned ties and treated him as if he wasn't a god at all. The other campers envied their relationship.

"Hi, I am here to see Poseidon, Father of the fishies." Percy said to the desk man. It was fathers day, and Percy and Tyson were on their way to Mount Olympus to give their dad the perfect present. A sea shell patterned tie.

"Go right ahead kids." The desk man said, knowing it was the legendary Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

"Thanks." Percy said.

The duo got in the elevator, it must have been Apollo's rotation in picking elevator music, because the song, Walking on Sunshine, kept repeating itself. Dumb Apollo.

The elevator doors opened, and Percy and Tyson saw Poseidon standing there, angrily.

"Uhh... Hi dad." Percy said, shrinking in fear.

"Hi, Tyson, Percy what did I tell you about calling me father?" Posiedon said.

"Not to..." Percy said, with a smirk.

"Then do not, I repeat DO NOT call me father, understood?" Posiedon asked.

"Yessir." Percy said, knowing very well he would do it again next time.

"Happy FATHER'S day Dad." Percy said giving Poseidon the tie that Tyson and himself picked out for him.

"Thanks guys." Poseidon, and he spent the rest of the day hanging out with he his kids, while the other gods and goddesses envied thier relationship.


	6. I can't sleep

_**So I was listening to my music when the song in this chapter came on, I thought of Percy and Annabeth and how things never win for them. Thos is longest one yet. The chapter, not authors note makes it 604 words. BAM! Go me.**_

* * *

Since Percy and Annabeth have come out of Tartarus, they are having nigh tmares, and even they can not calm each other down, until they turn to music.

Even though it was well past lights out on the Argo II, Annabeth knew that if she fell alseep, she would wake every one up, knowing that Percy was facing similar problems, she went to his room on the Argo II.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Could you not sleep either?" Percy asked Annabeth, while taking out an earbud.

"Yeah, it is really bad, the nightmares I mean." Annabeth said to Percy with a sad smile.

"Yea I know what you mean, do you wanna come sit over here and listen to music?" Percy aske the blonde.

"Yea, sure." Annabeth replied as walked over to Percy, plopped on the bed next to the son of Poseidon, and took the free earbud from Percy, as he looked for the perfect song for them.

"What song do want to listen to?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Whatever." The blonde retorted. Percy continued scrolling down his list of music, until he found the perfect song - Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson - it was the unoffical song. Annabeth smiled when she heard, and started to sing along.

Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window.

Percy joined her.

Dreaming of what could be, and if I'd end up happy, I would pray.

They continued till the end of the song, each smiling wider than they had in a while, Percy took a picture of them, so he could cherish this moment forever. He then proceeded to put the song on repeat. This time the two sat in silence, and just listened. This repeated a few times, until eventually the two were in each other's arms, in a dreamless and nightmareless sleep.

The next morning when everyone was at breakfast, except the dynamic duo, every got worried. They sent Leo to look for the pair, after looking for a few minutes, he found them, cuddling, asleep, and listening to Breakaway on repeat. Leo decided to leave the two alone, because it has been 2 weeks since the giant war was won, ( The seven, Thalia, Reyna, Nico, Clarisse, The Stolls, and Katie are heading back to America, they decided instead of going with the gods, they would take a mini vacation, and take the Argo II), and 4 weeks since the duo got dragged out of Tartarus, and they haven't slept very much.

Leo reappeared in the Argo II dining hall without Percy or Annabeth, and everyone started to worry, not even slightly understanding what the duo was feeling.

"They are sleeping." Leo stated simply.

"Sleeping? Are you sure?" Hazel asked.

"Without nightmares?" Thalia said.

"Yes, yes, and uncertain." Leo said.

"I don't believe you." Nico said, knowing the most out of all of them what the duo was going through.

"Be quiet and follow me." Leo said, everyone followed quietly, even the Stolls, who are usally the loudest, in the pair was sleeping, not wanting to wake them. When everyone saw the two sleeping peacefully, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, even Clarisse, hey those two were pretty awesome, because of it being about 10 weeks since the two got a good sleep, with all the quests, then Tartarus. Thalia was hoping now that Annabeth got a good sleep, she wouldn't be so snappy and ghost like, and more the Annabeth that was her metophorical little sister and best friend, and secretly though she would never admit she was hoping the same for Kelp Head.


	7. the Seaweed Brain proposal

Percy proposes to Annabeth in a very Seaweed Brain way.

Annabeth and I were sitting at the beach at CHB, when I got a brilliant idea, to propose to Annabeth, and yes I already have her parnets cosent, Athena and Fredrick, and of course my mom got super excited when I told my idea, she wanted me to do it as soon as I told what I was plannind, and dad was happy for me. Aphrodite does not know yet, so that is going to be quite funny when she shows up.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yea?" She asked me.

"I don't like your name especially your last name." I said hoping she'd get the hint, she took the wrong way.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY LAST NAME?" She yelled, a crowd gathering, especially our friends, since they have never seen us fight.

"I think you should change it." I simply stated, she still hasn't got the hint, but I can tell some of our friends have started to figure out, because they are starting to smile.

"GODS PERCY I SHOULD CHANGE MY LAST NAME, CHANGE IT TO WHAT?" Annabeth yelled.

"Jackson." I simply stated, by now the crowd as figured out I have proposed but she did not, I started to walk away, with a smirk.

"Percy, did you just propose to me?" I kept walking. "Are you smirking?" I kept walking. "Perseus Jackson get your butt over here." I turned sround and got one knee.

"Annabeth Chase, I love your name, but I think Annabeth Jackson sounds better, you have been my best friend since 12, and my girlfriend since 16, now that we are 19 almost 20, I would like to continue the 4 year pattern, of stepping it up a notch and make you my wife, Annabeth, Wise Girl, will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes." Annabeth simply stated, but that was enough for me to slip the ring, that was celestial bronze with a stone that was my eye color and hers. The crowd cheered, and is how I Seaweed Brainly as Annabeth says proposed to her.


	8. Pompeii

Songfic: Pompeii

Takes place throughout Percy's life.

I was left to my own devices

Many days fell away with nothing to show

I was throwen into a quest, and I had no way of knowing what to do, Annabeth, has never been on a quest, and Grover, while he is Grover.

And the walls kept tumbling down

In the city that we love

Great clouds roll over the hills

Bringing darkness from above

Luke, he was a traitor to all of us, joining Kronos, and everyone crashed. No on knew what to do.

But if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

After we found out about Luke, we all became worried, but if you were new, you'd never notice the tension, and the looming war.

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices

In your pose as the dust settled around us

Things at camp became routine, and no one dared to mess with it.

And the walls kept tumbling down

In the city that we love

Great clouds roll over the hills

Bringing darkness from above

Then Thalia arrived and Kronos might be trying to mess with prophecy, knowing something we don't.

But if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

After Thalia, there was another quest, we had find powerful demigods, they were Hades's kids, Bianca and Nico, then Annabeth was abuducted, and yet another quest. Quests seem become normal for me.

Eh-eh-o eh-o

Oh where do we begin?

The rubble or our sins?

Oh oh where do we begin?

The rubble or our sins?

So many traitors, and so many deaths, Luke, Beck, Ethan, Zoë, Silena, Bianca, and many more

And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)

In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)

Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)

Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)

That next winter, I was abuducted, and yet another quest was issued, after I was found, there are seven of us: Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank, and I

But if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

The quest became a routine after a while, and we all become great friends.

If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

As we all got ready to battle Gaea, we all looked a each other and charged, like every other battle we did togther, like nothing changed at all.

Eh-eh-o eh-o


	9. Jelly Beans

While I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I am giving you all my love, still looking up.

Reyna slammed the radio off. That was their song.

She then proceeded to throw out all the black jellybeans she had. That was their thing, she loved jellybeans, all of them, except black ones, and he hated all them, except the black ones. They would share them under the table at Senate meetings, and she would try not to laugh when she "accidentally" passed a purple one, and he would not noticed and he eat it and then he would make a face, and then he would have explain the face without giving their secret away.

She also went and closed the curtains, because the stars were reminder her of him, when they would sit on the roof of her building and they would star gaze, and point out consellations, fake and real. Then they eould tell secrets, and then he would pull out his iPod and put on the music quietly, and the first song that came on when he hit shuffle was I won't give up by Jason Mraz. They got up on danced on the roof, and that became their song. This became their thing. Then he was taken by Juno, and when he came back he had the nerve bring her, his girlfriend.

Now two years after the giant war and 2 years 7 months and 19 days since he left her, he gathered up enough nerve to move back to Camp Jupiter, with her. The worst part is that Reyna still isn't over him.

"Reyna Avila" She heard, only one person called her that, Jason Grace.

"Jason." She said, and she turned around to see him standing there, with a bag of jellybeans, none of them black.

"You remembered." Reyna said.

"Yup."He said popping the p.

"Why? Jason, Why?" She said.

"While, I knew you -" Jason began.

"No, Jason, why did you leave me for Piper?" Reyna said as she sat on the edge of the fountain motioning for him to do the same, little to their knowledge, Percy and Annabeth, who moved to New Rome sfter the Giant War, were on the other side eavesdropping, and trying to get the two together, because they knew Jason belonged with Reyna, and Piper with Leo.

"While, Hera-" Jason began.

"Juno, Jason, your Roman gods damn it Jason, Roman, not Greek, Roman." Reyna hissed. Percy and Annabeth were surprised, because, they have only ever seen Reyna cool and collected.

"Sorry, Juno earsed all my memories, and plopped me on a bus with Piper, and used the mist to mainuplate Piper into thinking that I was her boyfriend, and it stuck with her, then I began to fall for, then the Venus girls- Aphrodite, because they are Greek, started to give us the ship name, Jasper, and then we went on a quest and it bolsoomed even more, and the Giant War happened and we were there for each other, and then I knew I was to far gone to correct my mistake, but I know Piper has feelings for Leo, because there is no more Jasper, but Liper." Percy and Annabeth were surprised to hear that Jason and Piper broke up.

"You are single?" Reyna asked, with slight hope.

"Yea." Jason said. Then Reyna did something that surprised, she kissed him.

"Wouldn't your boyfriend be angry Reyna Avila?" Jason asked.

"Don't have one." Reyna said.

Later that night for the first time in 2 years 7 months and 19 days, the duo went on the roof, star gazed, ate jelly beans, and danced. The next day it became offical that they were dating.

'cuz I won't give up on us


	10. Riley and Alexis

Sally and Paul Blowfis, woth their baby twins- Riley and Alexis, Fredrick and Susan Chase, Bobby and Matthew Chase, and Tristan McLean were sitting in the lobby of the Empire state building waiting to find out what happened to their children, because they have no idea, Iris just IMed them, and provided transportation, but they have no idea what happened to the kids, not just Percy, Annabeth, and Piper, but they were worried for the rest of the seven, and other friends of the demigods- Clarisse, Thalia, Reyna, Katie, the Stolls, and Nico, just to name a few.

Sally was so worried, because a lot of the demigods found her as a mother figure- and she knows most of them. She was pacing back and forth and shaking.

"Sally, calm down." Paul said, grabbing Sally's hand to try to calm her down.

"Sorry." Sally said.

"Don't be sorry, we are all worried Sally." Fredrick Chase said.

"Matthew and Bobby, leave the Blowfis twins alone." Susan scolded, as Bobby and Matthew were pestering the babies.

"Sorry Mommy." Matthew and Bobby choursed.

"Thank you." Susan said.

Tristan was the only quiet one, he was too worried to speak. Then Riley started crying.

"Can I hold her?" Tristan asked.

"Sure." Sally said, giving him baby, and bottle.

Then the elevator dinged, and out walked demigods that weren't apart of the seven- Thalia, Katie, Reyna, Clarisse, The Stolls, Nico, Malcolm, and Chris.

Sally gave Paul Alexis, so she could get up and hug all the demigods.

"Do you guys know any thing about the seven?" Sally asked.

"No, we had to leave, before the let the seven in." Thalia said.

"While, okay, do you guys want to sit here and wait with us." Sally said, as the beat up demigods went and scattered around the lobby, except Clarisse and Reyna, the went over to Sally and introduced themselves.

"Sally?" Reyna asked.

"Yes?" Sally said.

"Does Percy know about the babies, and second can I hold one?" Reyna asked.

"Percy doesn't know yet, and yeah you can hold one." Sally said, and handed Reyna Riley, because Tristan went over to talk to Thalia, because he knew Piper was dating Thalia's brother.

"She is so cute, whats her name?" Reyna asked.

"Riley." Sally said.

"Full name?" Reyna asked.

"Riley Peresphone Jackson-Blofis." Sally said with a smile.

"Adorable." Reyna said.

"Can I hold the other one?" Clarisse asked.

"Yea, her name is Alexis Annie Jackson-Blofis" Sally said handing the daughter of Ares the baby.

"They are almost identical." Clarisse said.

Then the elevator dinged, and out walked the seven... alive... a little scraped up... but alive.

Sally literally ran to Percy, and the same can be said for Thalia with Jason, Tristian with Piper, Malcolm and Fredrick with Annabeth, Reyna handed Riley to Paul, so she could go to Frank and Hazel, and the Stolls to Leo. Everyone in the lobby that day was overjoyed. Then Riley started to yell, and Percy's gaze shifted over to Clarisse and Paul, each holding a baby.

"Mom?" Percy said with a slight smile, and the lobby became quiet, some, like Percy, just noticing the babies.

"Yes, Percy?" Sally said.

"Who are the babies that Paul and Clarisse- wait Clarisse is holding a baby?" Percy said with a surprise.

"Don't act so surprised Prissy." Clarisse mumbled.

"They are your step sisters." Sally said, and Percy walked over to Clarisse and Paul, looked at the babies, and he smiled that famous lopsided grin of his, and went into over protective big brother mode, and made Clarisse hand the baby over because he didn't trust her.


	11. Letters for Dad

Percy, age 6

Dear Daddy,

My name is Percy, and I am six. Today is Father's day, but I have to celebrate it with Smelly Gabe, and not you, because you are lost at sea.

-Percy

Hazel, age 7

Dear Papa

I wish I knew who you were, but I don't. Mommy says you left her but I wish you didn't. You'll come back soon, right?

-Hazel

Thalia, age 8

Dad,

I am so glad you were in my life for a few weeks, it has been 2 years since I've seen, but at least know I am not alone, because, I have Jay-Jay. Yesterday, he tried to eat a stapler, and Mom did nothing. Come back soon.

-Thalia

Bianca, age 9

Dear Pa,

I miss you, and mama, and Nico does too. Nico lost his first tooth yesterday. I wish you would come back soon. Nico and I love you.

-Bianca

Leo, age 10

Dad,

I may have never met you, but I really need you. I ran away from another foster home yesterday, and I need to bail me out. Ma said you died, so if you did are you and her together, happy, without me? Then again everyone is happy without me.

-Leo

Luke, age 11

Father,

Why? Why did you leave me with mom? I am thinking of running away. Oh, and I hate you, Happy Father's day. Note the sarcasm.

-Luke

Frank, age 12

Dad,

I may not know you, but you are awesome. Not just anyone can love ma, but you did, and that is cool. I wanna meet you. Maybe someday soon, and maybe we can go to a ball game.

-Frank

Nico, age 13

Hades,

You are my dad, and I am not Bianca, but I am still your son. I wanna say I love you, but I can't. I am sorry.

-Nico

Reyna, age 14

Dad,

I miss you, and Hylla. I know we have a rocky relationship, but can I still tell you I love you, and Happy Father's day? I hope. Well, I plan on visiting soon.

-Reyna

Piper, age 15

Daddy,

I am sorry. I know I am not the perfect daughter, but honestly, you aren't the perfect dad. But, that is what makes us special, we can be honest with each other. I miss the days when we used to hang out, but maybe we can do it again soon. Happy Father's Day.

Love your baby girl,

Piper

Jason, age 16

Dad,

Why did you keep Thalia a secret? I know it was probably for my own good, and hers too, but still it hurt, a lot. Lia ran away because of it, snd I never knew. You could have at least sent us each a dream about the other one. Oh, and dad, even though we have the the Thalia and I thing yo sort out yet, I don't hate you, yet, just kidding. I could never hate you. Happy Father's day. Love you.

-Jason

Annabeth, age 17

Dad,

I know it must be hard to see your daughter grow up, and have missed out on half of her life. I blame my fatal flaw, hubris. Just think though, if we didn't have Percy, we might still be where we were when I was younger, and I exiled myself from you. Percy, some new friends, and I are trying to save the world. Again. I miss you. A lot. I am glad we are talking again. Happy Father's day. I love you.

-Annabeth

Silena, age 18

Dad,

I am a traitor. I put the whole world at risk, for a false promise Luke made. And now, I may never get to see you again. I am so sorry. I love you. Happy Father's Day.

-Silena

Beck, age 19

Dad,

I got assigned a quest yesterday, with Percy, son of Poseidon. We have to find out what is up with Luke. I am sorta scared though, I don't wanna leave Sil, or my friends and family.

-Beck

Percy, age 20

Dear Dad,

Today, I became a dad. Annabeth and I are so happy. We named are daughter Orabelle, meaning seacost, and our son Atticus, which some how honors Athena, like geography wise, and he apparently was some philospher, but yea. Happy Father's day. Love you.

-Percy


	12. Percabeth moments

Percabeth moments

Annabeth and Percy were working on crossword puzzle, while more less Annabeth. She was down to a few words left, and Percy was extremely bored.

"Perce, can you come here?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah." Percy yelled, walking into the living room where Annabeth was.

"Do you know an 8 letter word that means perfect in everyway?" She asked. Even though she already knew it was flawless, but really wanted Percy to figure it out.

He started mumbling and counted. Then he finally came up with what he thought the anwser was. "The word is Annabeth." He said with his goofy lopsided smirk.

"Aww... Seaweed Brain, that is so cute, but the word was flawless, silly." Annabeth said as Percy plopped on the couch next to her.

* * *

Annabeth was sick with the flu. Percy was at the drugstore staring at the flu medicine unsure of what to get her. He thought of calling her, but decided against it. So being the Seaweed Brain he is, instead of calling someone else, he baught one of everything.

"Annabeth, I got medicine." Percy yelled as he walked through the front door to her apartment.

"I'm in the bedroom." She said. Percy then jogged to the bedroom with all 4 bags of medicine.

"Seaweed Brain... what did you do?" Annabeth asked when she all the medicine.

"I didn't know what one to get, and I didn't want to disturb you, so I baught one of everything." Percy said like it was totally obvious, well of course to him, it was.

Annabeth mumbled something about stupid seaweed brains not being able to use a phone, then said "Did you try to call someone else?"

"I never thaught of that." He said honestly.

"Of course not, now lemme look to see what I need, why don't you go make soup, or do you need help with that too?" She said joking, as Percy went to make soup.

As she went through all the medicine she found things that didn't even apply to the flu. Dumb Seaweed Brains she thaught.


	13. When you're gone

This is high T, because of stuff, nothing sexual, but yeah. Fair warning.

* * *

Thalia: When you're Gone- Avril Lavigne

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

Is made up on your side

Luke. The traitor. The betrayer. But you live him. Thalia kept thinking, and she started to cry. She then started to fiddle with a ring, a promise ring. Family, he promised. She cried, knowing only Luke could help, and her doors began to shut her out to world, and her walls became higher than ever.

[Pre-chorus:]

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

As Luke walked away one last time, before joining Kronos permentaly, she said goodbye, and counted the steps he walked till he was out of her sight. Fifty-tree. Thats how many steps it took him to leave her, and she needed him more than ever.

[Chorus:]

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you

She joined the Hunt timmake her self stronger and ok, but she needed Luke back. She remembers him befire the scar, when he was still her innocent Luke, who would do anything for, but still left her in the end.

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you,

I love the things that you do

Its gotten to the point that no matter what Thalia does, she is reminded of Luke, and she still wears his old tee shirt to bed, beacyse it smells like him.

[Pre-chorus]

[Chorus]

We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were, yeah, yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do, I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah

She knew that their fates were interwined, they were supposed to be forever. Family, he promised. All thise damn false promises. She tried, and she fell, because of him. She started cutting the other day.

[Chorus:]

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear will always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you

Then one day, he came back. He got a second chance he says, to make things right, he started with Thalia. Him and her are engaged to get married, He made Thalia Ok.


	14. Something I need

Something I need

I had a dream the other night

About how we only get one life

Woke me up right after two

Stayed awake and stared at you

So I wouldn't lose my mind

Percy was dreaming about Tartarus again, and he was dreaming about losing Annabeth, of course that didn't happen, but that was his dream. He awoke, looked at clock, and saw it was 2:06. He stared at Annabeth, and started to play with her curls just to be sure she was there.

And I had the week that came from hell

And yes I know that you could tell

But you're like the net under the ledge

When I go flying off the edge

You go flying off as well

The week before Tartarus, Annabeth was having a tough week. She had a solo quest, and it was a high risk of death for her. She knew everyone was worried, especially Percy. Then when they were reunited, BAM Tartarus. She was lucky Percy was there with her, and didn't just let her fall alone.

And if you only die once I wanna die with

You got something I need

In this world full of people there's one killing me

And if we only die once, (hey)

I wanna die with you (you, you, you)

You got something I need

In this world full of people there's one killing me

And if we only die once, (hey)

I wanna die with you (you, you)

They came to close to death many times in Tartarus, but they were always together, and if they died, they would have died together.

Last night I think I drank too much, yeah

Call it our temporary crutch, hey

With broken words I've tried to say

Honey don't you be afraid

If we got nothing we got us (Yeah)

Percy went to a party, and may or may not have gotten drunk, and went a little crazy. Annabeth was a little scared of him, but he knew enough not to hurt her and reassured her that he loved her.

And if you only die once I wanna die with

You got something I need

In this world full of people there's one killing me

And if we only die once, (hey)

I wanna die with you (you, you, you)

You got something I need

In this world full of people there's one killing me

And if we only die once, (hey)

I wanna die with you (you, you, you)

I know that we're not the same

But I'm so damn glad that we made it

To this time, this time, around, yeah

Though not the same, they are. Annabeth may be smart, and Percy not as much, they balance each other out.

You got something I need

Yeah in this world full of people there's one killing me

And if we only die once I wanna die with you (heeyy)

You got something I need

In this world full of people there's one killing me

And if we only die once, (hey)

I wanna die with you (you, you, you)

You got something I need

In this world full of people there's one killing me

And if we only die once, (hey)

I wanna die with you (you, you, you)

If we only die once (hey) I wanna die with

If we only live once I wanna live with you


	15. Piper

P  
I  
P  
E  
R

daughter of :Aphrodite:

"not normal"

B  
e  
a  
u  
t  
y

q  
u  
e  
e  
n

-t-o-m-b-o-y-

bre/aks the stereotype

-take that Drew-


	16. Mom, hey, I'm alive

Sally Jackson heard the phone ring at about one in the morning, but figured it was some stupid bill collecter. She quickly drifted back asleep, still worrying about her son.

* * *

When Sally woke she quickly threw on a bathrobe over her pajamas, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for her and Paul, blue pancakes, Percy's favorite. By now, Percy had been missing for about 8 months. As she was cooking, she saw the red light on the phone flashing, signaling a voicemail. She went over and pressed play on the voice mail.

"Mom," Sally cracked the second she heard her son's voice. She didn't hear the rest of the message, all she could think was that her baby was alive.

She called Paul to kitchen, and together they listened to the message.

"Mom, hey, I'm alive. Hera put me to sleep for awhile, and then she took my memory, and... anyway, I'm okay. I'm on quest. I'll make it home. I promise. Love you." Sally checked to see where the caller ID came from, and panicked when see area code 907, Alaska. The land beyond the gods.

Then Sally became angry. Hera. Hera, the goddess of the family, took away her baby, upset Annabeth, and upset Camp Half-Blood.

Then she became confused, a quest. But wouldn't he have had to been at Camp. She decided to IM Annabeth, since she promised to contact her first if she found anything, and vice versa. She'd do that later, when Annabeth came over.

Sally went back to cooking her pancakes with new hope, yet new anger. Hope, because her baby was alive, and anger that Hera did this to her. She decided to not dwell on Hera though, but smiled because she knew for sure Percy was alive.

She smiled when she heard Annabeth knock, because for the first time in 8 months, she had a lead. Not the other way around.


	17. Pancakes

Percy loved it when Annabeth made blue pancakes. But for her birthday he made them for her.

He got up 3, just he could make sure he would have enough time. An hour later he he flour, sugar, and blue dye all over, and was about to give up, when call he his mom, and got her to help him.

He finally had a decent looking stack of pancakes. He slipped an engagment ring in the last one. He then sprinkled syrup and chocolate chips, just the way she liked it, on to the pancakes. He than made her coffee, and put it on a tray, and brought it to her, as breakfast in bed.

"Happy Birthday, Wise Girl." He said.

She saw the pancakes and coffee and smiled, and patted to the empty side ofthe bed for him to sit there. He gave her the food, and sat there staring intently at her.

"Are they good?" He asked.

"Delicious." She replied with a sincere smile, as she took another bite.

He continued to stare, and she was getting a little creeped out.

"Want some?" She asked gesturing to her plate.

He finally couldn't stand it. He grabbed the plate, and then tore the pancake apart, and presented her a ring with a silver band that matched her eyes, and a green stone that matched his.

"Marry me?" He said sheepishly.

"Of course Seaweed Brain. Anymore stupid questions?"

He shook his head and slipped the ring on her finger.


	18. Mr Perfect

It was the last day of junior year for Annabeth. She knew Percy was gonna pick her up because school for him ended the day before.

She sat on railing of the stairwell outside of school, waiting forPercy. She then saw his car coming down the street. She placed her book in her bag and began walking down stairs.

Percy got out of his car, and all the popular girls tried to flirt with him. He pushed the aside, and walked to Annabeth. He gave her kiss. All the popular girls almost died. The couldn't believe that the geekiest, and most unpopular girl in the school wasdating .

He grabbed her bag, and then put his arm around her waist. She leaned up, and stole another kiss.

He then put her bag in the trunk, and got the door for her.

He even took her out to lunch, just because he wanted to show her off.


	19. Hera's makeover

Hera was getting ready for another concil meeting. This time she was determined that something might be accomplished.

She dressed casual, yet nice. She had on skinny jeans, a pink, light weight blouse, with a lace back, she cut her long hair up to her shoulders, and curled. She also wore ankle boots, with a 6 inch heel.

She was the last to flash in the throne room. Everyone was bickering until they saw her. She was in her 22 year old form, and didn t look like Hera.

"You have like makeup on!" Zeus yelled.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She replied back.

"Since when do you wear heels?" Artemis asked.

"Today." Hera replied, snarkily, sick of all the attention.

"So," Poseidon seeing his sisters discomort change the subject, "no new sea monsters."

"Really?" Zeus asked quite intrested, as Hera shot Poseidon a thankful smile.

Hera was happy her apperance caused something successful to happen.

Then the doors banged open to 7 demigods - Thalia, Percy, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Jason, and Annabeth.

"Camp... attack." Jason said between breathes.

Hera snapped her fingers, and made the monsters disapper, angery that 7 demigods disrupted the so far successful concil meeting.

"You are dead." She snarled.

The demigods ran, and the other gods calmed her down. She decided to go back to regular apperence the next day.


	20. Immorality

Then seven were sitting around the dining table, on the way to the Ancient lands, small talking.

It was about half way through dinner, when Percy said "This would have been so much eaiser if I accepted that godhood thing."

Every one, except Annabeth, dropped their utnesils, and started at him in awe.

"When were you offered godhood?" Jason asked.

"My sixteenth birthday." Percy replied.

"And you denied?" Leo asked, seriously.

"Maybe." Percy said.

"Why?" Hazel asked.

"Didn't wanna peak sophmore year." He said, but Piper knew he was hiding the full reason.

"Anddddddd..." Piper said, careful not to use charmspeak. All durning this conversation, only Percy noticed Annabeth playing with her hair.

"Annabeth." Percy said simply.

Every one slowly let the gazes go to Annabeth.

She smiled and waved sheepishly.

Piper then turned to Jason and said, "Would you turn down immorality for me?"

"Umm... no comment." Jason said, running.

"GRACE GET YOU ARSE BACK HERE!" Piper yelled.

"Schist, Jason is in trouble." Hazel said. Her, Frank, and Percy started laughing, and Annabeth and Leo looked at them weirdly.


	21. Arcade

Artemis could tell Thalia was having a bad day. It was the one-year anniversary of Luke's death. Even though it was Percy's birthday, she could bring herself to celebrate. Artemis decided to give Thalia the day off.

Thalia went to the Arcade where her, Annabeth, and Luke would sometimes go. She went to the back left cornor where the skee ball was. Even though she was better at skee ball than Luke, she would sometimes "miss" a shot, just to see him smile whe he scored higher than her.

Right know though she was nailing all her shots. She just kept putting token after token in and playing. Her tickets were pileing up fast. Everyone on the arcade stayed away from her. She was the crying punk girl, nailing every shot.

She did that for hours uninterrupted. When the machine said it full of tokens, and out of tickets she grabbed her bundle of tickets, and moved on to the next machine.

A little while later a boy started playing on the lane next to her. He was good, but not as good as her.

She kept going, and only stopped when the boy said. "You know, Thalia," She drew her sword, the boy turned to look at her. It was Luke.

"Gee, I am not a monster, Thalia."

Thalia lowered her sword and said, "No you're Luke. But you can't be because he died. So yes you are a monster. This must be some sorta cruel joke." And she raised her sword back up.

"Thalia, I am Luke. Hades gave me a second chance to make things right. I had to start with you."

"Oh, so now I have something wrong with me." She said, knowing how he would reply would determine wether he was Luke or not. She and him sometimes fought like that before.

"Thals, you never had anything wrong with you. You may be scary sometimes, but thats who you are, we all have flaws. But your flaws make you perfect. I have my flaws, I am far perfect. But you, even Aphrodite is jealous of you. The definition of perfect is Thalia daughter of Zeus." And she lowered her sword.

"You are Luke." She said crying, and giving him a hug.

"Yup, and you still can beat me at skee ball."

"Yea," She said laughing, and hicupping, "I guess earlier was bad for me. It is the anniversary of your death. Artemis gave me the day off. I came storming in here, and emptited on machine of tickets."

"That sounds like the Thalia I know and love."

"We should probably cash these tickets in."

"Yes. We should." He laughed.

Thalia got a huge blue fluffy bear, a lava lamp, some candy, a pencil, a ball, and deck of cards. She had enough tickets for an iPad, but demigods and technology don't was gonna give Luke the lava lamp, but she wanted to show off to the hunters.

When Thalia came back to the hunt with Luke, Artemis knew goodbye was coming. Thalia was smiling and laughing as Luke almost fell with all those arcade prizes. Artemis was expecting this to happen ever since Zeus let Hades bring Luke back. When Thalia and Luke came over she braced herself, but she knew it was time for Thalia to go.


	22. Tattoo

After almost a year, Percy was ready to see his mom. He, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, Chris, Reyna, Nico, Thalia and Leo were at the front door of the Jackson house. To the neigbors seeing twelve teenagers at a the Jackson's door was not unexpected, but after a year of her son being gone, they were surprised to see Sally Jackson's son at her door...

After ten minutes of looking for his key, Thalia figured he probably lost it on a quest in the Ancient lands, and reached her hand in front of Percy and knocked on the door.

They heard Sally yell that she was coming. Percy turned glared af Thalia, who maturely stuck her tingue out at him.

Then the door swung open.

"Percy?"

"Maybe." Said boy replied.

"Still just as dumb, somethings never change Sally." Thalia said.

"Thanks- HEY!" Percy said.

"While, why don't you all come in. And Mister, you have some explaining to do." Sally said. Anyone who hadn't meet Sally- Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Reyna- were trying hard not to laugh. They all followed Sally into the apartment, and got seated on the couch and floor in the house. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, and Nico managed the squeeze on the couch meant for three. Jason perched on one armrest, Leo on the other. Reyna, Hazel, and Frank sat infront of the couch, Clarisse and Chris sat leaning against one of the sides of the couch. Sally sat on a chair, and Paul perched on the arm rest.

"Okay. What happened?" Sally asked.

Everyone told the story. Somehow the part about Percy's tattoo got left out.

When the story was finished Percy saw Annabeth yawn, and reached arm up and around her shoulders pulling her closer.

"PERSEUS JACKSON IS THAT A TATTOO?" Sally yelled.

"Maybe." Percy said. Piper reached behind Annabeth and wacked Percy on the head.

"Is it?" Sally asked moe calmly.

"It is from the Roman camp, you check all Romans. They all have it." He said quickly.

Sally really didn't really care about that tattoo itself. She was worried her little boy was growing up, and she wouldn't get to be his overprotective mother anymore.


	23. Pjo song challenge

PJO SONG CHALLENGE

You put your songs on shuffle. Then without skipping any songs, you write 10 drabbles, one per song. You start when the song starts, end when the songs ends, no more, no less.

Here's to never growing up-Avril Lavigne

It was a party at camp. The demigods had gone crazy. Chiron gave up on trying to control them. He thought it was quite funny. Even the Romans were crazy. He knew these poor kids don't get often to be crazy. Thalia, Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel, Nico, Percy, Jason, and Frank were running all over. The Stolls were pranking people. Clarisse was threating people. Piper was "redecorating". They had the same idea: HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP!

Big Green Tractor- Jason Aldean

Annabeth was wearing a nice pair of jeans, and a pretty shirt. She was pretty. Percy didn't know what to do. Annabeth wanted to go ride on his big green tractor. So they rode on his big green tractor. Then the stars started to come out and they star gazed. Percy and Annabeth had fun laughing at each others jokes. Then they started to head back, and Percy let Annabeth drive on the big green tractor.

F.U.N- Spongebob and Plankton

Jason and Percy were just talking, and watching Spongebob, when the F.U.N. epsiode came on. The started to watch, and when the F.U.N song came on they looked at each other. Jason was Plankton and Percy Spongebob. The rest off the Argo never looked the them the same.

Toxic- Glee

Reyna was angered at Jason, and Juno, but mostly Jason. At least Percy could remember Annabeth. Stupid Jason couldn't remember her though. Then, on top of not remembering her, he went and got himself a petty little girl friend. Stupid Jason. Stupid Jason, he was toxic.

Want U Back- Cher Llyod

When Reyna saw Jason and Piper, she became fiercly jealous. She saw the Jason was doing everything with Piper, that he used to do with her. Then she came to the conculsion that it wasn't jealousy, Piper had no class compared to her. Reyna still wondered why Jason went to Piper. Reyna had him first, but yet he is still doing the things he did with her with Piper.

I'm with you- Avril Lavigne

Thalia watched as the Argo II took off. Annabeth was on that ship. She lost Luke, she didn't want to lose Annabeth, too. Thalia trudged back to the Zeus cabin, she went there because she wanted to be alone. But she didn't, she wanted someone to come to talk to her. This life was so confusing. She sat in the alcove where she used to sleep, and lately where Jason slept. And she cried and cried. She couldn't figure it out. But she heard Grover knocking, and felt hope.

Kryptonite- 3 doors down

Nico was walking in the forest at camp, to ease his troubled mind. He felt unhelpful. He knew where Percy was, yet he couldn't say anything, because he was in the Roman camp. Everyone knew he was strong, but they thought he was weak in someone ways. No one knew that he saved some of them, because he convinced Percy to go into River Styx. Nico felt like he was going to go crazy not telling them that Percy was safe. He knew that he would never be the camp's Superman. That was Jason and Percy. Why couldn't it be him?

Wake me up when September ends- Green Day

That summer was the hardest of her life, but September was worst. The thought of losing Luke finally set in. Thalia knew that Luke was never coming back. She knew as the years wore on, it would become easier.

After 7 years, the people who were at camp when Thalia was had either gone into the real world or died. She started hatiing have to go to camp, she knew no one but the Hunters.

After 20 years, she had broken her last connection to the mortal world. Annabeth died. It was done. She went to Artemis and quit the Hunt. After she done that she went to camp, became a camper, and things the way she should have. She never forgot Luke.

Sk8ter Boi- Avril Lavigne

Percy was the punk kid. Rachel was the ballerina. They wanted each other. She gave him up because of her friends. He is now famous. Her friends are going to her show, she tags along. Annabeth has him now. It is okay, she and him are superstars. Annabeth knew that Rachel messed up. Rachel only saw his outside, Annabeth knew the real him. She went to all his shows. She loved her Skater Boy.

True Friend- Hannah Montana/ Miley Cyrus

Thalia and Annabeth are best friends. They always make each other laugh, even when the other person is a bad mood. They always watch each others back. They always make sure the other person is okay. They go to ends of the earth to make sure the other person is okay. True friends.


	24. Annabeth's Dark side

Annabeth became extermely bitter of the way Athena treated her when she gave her coin to follow the Mark. Think about Athena is the whole reason she and Percy fell into Tartarus, if Annabeth hadn't had retrieve that statue she wouldn't have been near Tartarus.

At the celebration of winning the Giant War, Annabeth did two things.

First she turned to Athena and said, "You hate not knowing, so I am going to tell what I am thinking. Honestly an Olive Tree isn't that good. It would have been way cooler if you invented pizza or something." All the gods and demigods, except Athena, started roaring, Poseidon fell right off his throne and started rolling on the floor, knowing that Percy had said that to Annabeth a while ago.

Then Annabeth turn to Hera, "You are a bitch, you have made my life a living hell, and trust me, I have been there. You sent me frickin cow poo, and THEN you stole my boyfriend and his memory. I can't believe you have the audacity to call yourself the goddess of family. Yeah, goddess of family my ass. Fuck you." Everyone was shocked by Annabeth's outburst. No one ever heard Annabeth swear.

"I think you are-" Hera began.

"I don't give a hot wet monkey's ass what you think." Annabeth said.

"You have made a bad enemy today." Hera spat.

"What is the worst you can do, send more cow poo?"

"Hera, calm down." Zeus said, it didn't work.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YPU ARE TRYING TO GET ME TO CALM DOWN? YOU FO AND HAVE FLINGS EVERY NIGHT WITH A DIFFERENT WOMAN!"

"Hera, please." Poseidon said. Poseidon, being her favorite brother, calmed her down.

Annabeth was very proud of herself for standing up to the two goddesses she hated most.


	25. Banishment

"Mommy?" A little girl with blonde hair and green eyes asked.

"Yes, Silena?" Annabeth asked her 6 year old daughter.

"Can you tell me a story about Camp Half-Blood?"

"Sure!"

Once upon a time two Iris kids were sword fighting, for practice of course.

After practice they were discussing the best skittle flavor, while walking back to their cabin.

"I love the blue dessert one!" A girl with rainbow eyes, and blonde hair said. Her name is Clara.

"You know," A girl with bright purple eyes and black hair said, "M and Ms are better." Her name is Riley.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say." Clara said.

"M and Ms are better than skittles." Riley said, tossing her hair behind her shoulder.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK. RIGHT NOW." Clara stopped walking, they were right in the middle of the cabins.

"No, I will not take back the truth!" Riley replied.

"As cabin conseulor, I disown you from the Iris cabin. You can pack your bag and leave." Clara said.

"And that, Silena, is how Riley ended up in the Hermes cabin until she wrote a thousand word compostion on how Skittles are better than M and Ms." Annabeth finished.

"How interesting, Wise Girl, why don't I remember this?" Percy asked leaning against the door.

"You had been kidnapped."

"Oh."


	26. What'd I miss?

When the Argo II landed at Camp Half-Blood, for the first time since the Giant War, five demigods walked off-Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank. They stood at base of the ramp, when Thalia came running up to them, looking for Percy and Annabeth. Rachel, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Katie, and Connor were right behind her.

Clarisse was the first to notice Percy and Annabeth were missing, well maybe not the first to notice, but the first that was brave enough to ask. "Where is Prissy and Princess?"

"Um... well you know how they fell into Tartarus?" Leo asked, scaring everyone.

"Yeah, punk, now where are they?" Clarisse demanded.

"Sleeping." Piper squeaked, scared of Clarisse, then gained more confidence, "They are on the ship, sleeping."

"What does that have to do with it, Dumpster Queen?" Drew came up asking.

"You have no heart, Drew, you may be a daughter of Aphrodite but you have no heart. The frickin fell into Tartarus, TARTARUS, they get nightmares. When they get a peaceful sleep, none of us wake them. It is rare!" Piper screamed, Hazel and Jason held her back from jumping her.

"And who are they?" Drew snarled and pointed at Hazel and Frank.

Hazel let go of Piper and walked up to Drew, "You probably don't care but I am Hazel, daughter of Pluto, and don't dare call me a freak. At least I don't look like a clown." She then turn around and walked back to Piper, and high-fived her. Drew stomped off.

Frank walked up shyly, "I am Frank, son of Mars."

"El-oh-flippin-el, Clarisse has a freak brother." Drew said, and had two knives at her throat. Clarisse's and Hazel's.

"He may be a freak, Drew, but he is my brother, even if Roman, and you will treat him with respect." Clarisse said.

Hazel then added, "If you say that again, I think I speak for me and Frank's sister- I don't know her name, but we will hurt you."

Drew got up and ran.

"I am Clarisse." Clarisse introduced.

Then Percy and Annabeth appeared at the top of the ramp. The whole camp erupted in cheers.

"What'd I miss?" Percy asked.


	27. The Game

Annabeth was about to knock on the door to Sally's when Percy grabbed her wrist.

"The game still on?" He mouthed, not wanting his mom to hear him.

She nodded. They had made a bet. Whichever one of them revealed to Sally first that they were dating- lost.

Annabeth then reached out and knocked on the door.

Sally burst the door open.

"Hey guys. Come in. I just made some cookies. Is any one else with you?" Sally said, all in one breath.

"Thalia and Nico are supposed to be coming, mom." Percy said. Thalia and Nico were made awear of the bet, so they wouldn't blow Percy and Annabeth's game. In fact they were planning on doing the same thing.

"Oh, great. I will go make more cookies." Sally said, closing the door on their faces.

She reopened it, ten seconds later and lead them in. Annabeth and Percy went to the living room, and Sally went to get cookies. Just then Nico and Thalia shadow traveled in, fighting.

"NICO!WE ARE NOT TRYING TO GO TO CHINA! LAST I CHECKED, WHICH WAS YESTERDAY, PERCY LIVED IN NEW YORK, NOT CHINA!"

Percy and Annabeth were silently laughing, Sally made a gesture, that was like should I say something, Percy and Annabeth made the slash across their neck gestur, like don't do it. Besides it is funny to watch them fight.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HE DIDN'T MOVE TO CHINA! HE COULD HAVE MOVED LAST NIGHT!"

"LIKE THAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE!"

"IT DOES!"

"YEAH, TO YOU, YOU CAN SHADOW TRAVEL, HE CAN'T! STUPID!"

"OH WELL! Hey we are here." Nico and Thalia turned sideways and saw Annabeth and Percy, who were trying their hardest not to laugh, but broken down when Thalia and Nico made eye contact with them.

"IT IS ON!" Thalia and Nico yelled in unison and charged at Percy and Annabeth. Sally stood in the door frame laughing, she then yelled "COOKIES!"

"Temporary truce?" Thalia said, sticking her hand out.

"Truce." Annabeth agreed, sticking her hand in the middle.

"Truce." Percy said, putting his hand in the middle.

"Truce." Nico said relcuntantly, sticking hid hand in the middle.

"FOR COOKIES!" The 16 year olds all yelled running, like a race, for cookies.

"So, what are we doin today, mom?" Percy asked, as he jammed five cookies in his mouth- so it sound more like baby talk.

"We are going to play games, watch movies, just a rainy day stay at home day" She shrugged. They demigods were so engrossed in fighting they didn't realize it started to rain.

"MONOPOLY!" Thalia yelled.

"GODS YEA!" Percy yelled in agreement, and the two ran, with cookies to get the game from the game closet.

"Remind why we are dating them?" Nico whispered to Annabeth, as to not give the secret away.

"I got monopoly." Thalia said proudly when she came back, without Percy.

"Where is Percy?" Annabeth asked, glaring at Thalia. Sally noted how much she cared about Percy.

"Um... sleeping?" Thalia shrugged.

"THALIA!" They all heard Percy yell.

"Yes?" She said sweetly, as Percy reentered the room.

"Have I ever told I hate you?" Percy asked.

"Only five hundred nighty eight times." Thalia said, with total seriousness, as she set up monopoly. Sally was impressed that Thalia kept track.

"I call banker." Annabeth butted in.

"Make it five nighty nine, Thals. I hate you." Percy said.

Everyone sat around the monopoly board. It was decided the demigods would play and Sally was banker, so no cheating would happen. Don't ask, that is a long story.

"Nico, you can't shadow travel, to cheat!" Thalia said about ten minutes into the game.

When an auction between Thalia and Percy came up, she zapped him, into giving her the peice.

"Thalia you can't zap people to win!" Annabeth said, inspecting Percy's arm were she zapped him. Sally noticed this, she also noticed Nico calm Thalia down, when Percy had more money, and got the peice.

About 15 minutes later, Percy got a hotel, and almost flooded the board, for trying to put a pool in his hotel.

"Percy, you can't put a pool in your hotel!" Annabeth said playfully smacking him. Really, she smacked him just to make contact, she really wanted to kiss him.

"Where does it say in the rules?" He asked.

"No where, but you will ruin the board."

"Stupid logistics." Percy said, Annabeth was happy he used on of the vocabulary words she gave him, and everyone else was shocked he used such a large word.

About an hour later Annabeth won.

"Annabeth," Thalia whinned, " don't you ever lose?"

"Nope." Percy yelled from his bedroom where he and Nico were playing video games. They were knocked out early, by their respective girlfriends. Both wanted to kiss the girls.

"How bout Scrabble?" Annabeth asked, putting the game away, and sitting next to Percy, as Thalia sat next to Nico on Percy's bed. Sally walked by and saw Nico's arm around Thalia, and Annabeth sitting half on Percy's lap, with his arm around her waist.

"NO!" Yelled three demigods.

"War?" Annabeth asked.

"YES!" Percy said quite excitingly. He ran over to his desk drawer pulled the cards out, shuffled them, and got ready to deal them. Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico looked at him like he was crazy.

"I never agreed to this." Nico said, putting his arm around Thalia, and Sally noticed his arm around her yet again.

"Well, Death Breath I did. That means we are playing it, since it is my house." Percy said.

"You are only doing it because your girlfriend- friend, I mean suggested it." Thalia whisper shouted. Sally heard this and walked away to figure it out.

"No, this is the game that I have a chance of winning!" Percy said with a smile. "And we could do it with teams!" Annabeth went and sat on his lap.

"What about a movie?" Thalia asked, knowing in a dark room, they could cuddle.

"YES!" Nico said overegearly.

"Sure." Annabeth said.

"NEMO!" Percy yelled, lightly getting Annabeth off his lap, throwing the cards all over, running into the living room, Annabeth face palmed.

Thalia walked by Annabeth as they left the room and whispered, "Your boyfriend."

"I know." Annabeth sighed.

They had finally all got on the couch, and started the movie. Annabeth and Thalia were in the middle and Nico and Percy next to their girlfriends.

By now Paul was home. Sally and Paul were in kitchen where they could see the demigods without them knowing. Percy had his arm around Annabeth's shoulders, and Annabeth was leaning into his chest, ahe leaned up and kissed him. Sally crouched down behind the couch and listened to the conversations, as Paul watched Nico and Thalia chat, and every so often playfully- he hoped- punched each other, and some times kiss.

"My mom still doesn't know." Percy said into Annabeth's hair.

"And neither of us have won yet." Annabeth leaned back up to kiss him again.

"I just feel bad, making us dating a game to see who reveals it first- MY FAVORITE SCENE!" Sally ran back in the kitchen.

"They-" Paul said pointing to Thalia and Nico "are dating. They keep kissing, but looking around to make sure that no one is watching."

"Well, so are Percy and Annabeth. They made it game. Who ever revealed first, lost." Sally said.

"Scare them?"

"Yes."

Paul and Sally went behind the couch, Thalia and Nico saw them- but kept quiet because Sally shushed them.

"Hey." Sally said behind Percy and Annabeth.

"Mom! How long have you been there?" Percy asked.

"Long enough to know that you-" she pointed to Percy and Annabeth "are dating. And you-" she then pointed to Thalia and Nico " are dating. And we need to celebrate."

"Wait! How did you find out?" Annabeth asked.

"While when you were going to play war, Thalia whisper shouted something about Percy only playing because his girlfriend suggested it. Annabeth and Percy cuddling only confirmed. Paul saw Thalia and Nico kissing."

"THALIA!" Percy and Annabeth yelled.


	28. The Strawberry Fields

Katie was sitting in her strawberry fields, crying. Her mortal boyfriend- John Doe- broke up with her, because she was never home. No one dared to go near her because she wrapped them up in vines, or turned them into a plant *cough* Connor *cough*.

Travis saw her sitting there crying, and wanted to help. He didn't because he saw what happened to his brother.

Miranda walked next to him, and seemingly reading his mind whispered to him "Go. if anyone can help her it is you."

"But she like hates me."

"Go."

"But she hates me!"

"Travis Freaking Stoll. She likes you! GO!"

"Fine, but if she kills me I will"

"Just GO!"

Travis silently walked next to Katie and sat down. Everyone looked over to see what she would do. She did nothing.

He lightly wrapped an arm around her, she responded by scooting closer to him and crying into his shoulder. Everyone was stunned.

Travis knew it wasn't much, but it was a start.


	29. Calypso

"LEO!" Annabeth yelled stomping up the stairs. "What are you doing? Camp is the other way!"

"Patience is a virtue, Annie."

"Valdez, if you don't turn this ship around right now, I will throw you overboard and turn it around myself. And don't call me Annie!

"We are taking a rest stop, right about now." Leo said getting out from behind the wheel. "Can you go get everyone, before I land this?"

"I HATE YOU!" Annabeth sreamed as she went to get everyone. About five minutes later the seven, Thalia, and Nico were all on deck.

"Okay, I am going to land this. No one follow me, I just have to run to get a surprise." Leo said, starting to walk away to land it. Annabeth grabbed his shirt.

"Nope. You are going to tell us what we are doing here, and why we can't come." Annabeth said.

"We are here for me to get the surprise, and you can't come because it is a surprise."

"If I don't like this 'surprise' you are dead! D-E-A-D!" Annabeth said as Leo started to land the ship. Thalia just laughed at her. Percy didn't blame her for wanting yo get to camp, he was homesick, and he wanted to kill Leo too.

Leo landed the ship, and got off, making sure no one was following, and went to Calypso's cave.

Calypso turned around and looked at Leo and said, "You are late!" She said it with a straight face but you could hear the excitment in her voice.

"Good to see you, too, Sunshine." Leo said, engulfing her in a hug. "Come on, we have to go."

"Where?"

"Just follow me."

"Okay."

Calypso and Leo went back to the Argo II. Everyone looked at Leo in amazment, except Percy and Annabeth, who were glaring at Calypso. Thalia glanced nervously between Percy and Annabeth, and Calypso.

"People of the Argo, this is Calypso. Calypso this is people."

"I see that is Calypso. I don't like it, you are dead Valdez, remember what I said before you left!" Annabeth yelled pouncing Calypso, no one knew why she was so angry, except Percy.

"ANNABETH!" Piper yelled. "GET OFF HER!" She used charmspeak, but it didn't work.

"Percy," Leo said, "get your girlfriend off of my girlfriend!"

"No." Percy said.

"Why?" Thalia asked the question everyone wanted the answer to.

"Tartarus. Arai. Curse. Calypso." Percy said.

"Oh. Still get her off." Leo said.

"You do it." Percy said, walking away.


	30. I'm not that girl

Reyna's PoV

When Percy first arrived at Camp Jupiter, I knew something was up. He knew he was demigod, yet here he was, not knowing. It was quite awkward on my part. I had to mask my true feelings, as preator I had a role of leadership.

"Hello," I said "welcome to Camp Jupiter. I am Reyna. The preator here."

"Hi, I'm Percy," the demigod said, "I'm new."

"Got that. Now come with me, Hazel, you too." I said.

"But-" Frank began.

"No, you are probatio, I just want Percy and Hazel." I said, inwardly wincing at my words, it is not his fault he is new. Or clumsy.

I led the two the senate house. I had Hazel tell me her side of the story, and let her leave.

There was a sudden silence after she left. My heart leapt in a giddy whirl.

"So... any memories?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yea, actually. Her name is Annabeth. She had princess curls. Golden hair."

"Oh really." My heart fell. I should learn that wishing only wounds the heart.

"Yea my girlfriend." My heart sunk even further.

Weeks later I saw Annabeth.

Golden hair, with a gentle curl. That's the girl he choose, and Jupiter knows I'm not girl.


	31. Blue Christmas

"Hey, Perce, can you get Christmas decorations today? I can't, I have like a zillion meetings today." Annabeth said as she was about to walk out of the door.

"Sure." Percy replied to his wife, and giving her a kiss.

"Thanks." She said running out the door, trying to put her heels on while running and attempting to pull her hair back. Percy stifled a laugh at his wife's antics.

Percy showered, grabbed his wallet and keys, and ran out the door. He decided to start at Walmart.

He found excatly what he was looking for the second he walked in. A eight foot BLUE tree. He grabbed a cart, and grabbed the box off the shelf. He then went down the ornament aisle. He found a whole shelf of blue ornaments. He grabbed them all. He then went and found some tinsel. Blue of course. Then he grabbed some lights to put around the outside of the house. Which were also blue. Lastly he grabbed a blue star to put on the top off the tree.

He spent about 200-300 hundred dollars on stuff.

He got home, changed into work clothes and decorated the house.

When Annabeth came home, she was um how do I put this- quite surprised.

"Percy?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"What did you do?"

"DECORATE!" He said over exictedly.

"ITS BLUE! CHRISTMAS COLORS ARE GREEN AND RED!"

"Oops."

"Yeh oops." She laughed.


	32. Instagyro

"Nico!" Peresphone exclaimed, when she saw the son of Hades.

"Yea?" He said, exasperated, as he, Thalia, and Percy, just convinced Iapetus, he was Bob, the friendly titan.

"Can you try this on?" She asked, holding up a flower crown.

"Why?" Nico asked mortified.

"You are the ghost king." She said, placing the flower crown on Nico's head.

He didn't even realize Hades was standing there until he saw the iPhone camera flash.

"DADDD!" He yelled.

"That is going on Instagyro? No. Instageek? No. INSTAGRAM! Yes, instagram."

"WHAT?"

After 15 minutes of trying to figure at the app, Hades gave up.

Or so Nico thought. Hades just went to the Esyluim and got help from them.


End file.
